


Together

by peacefulboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Sara Lance are never going to get married. That doesn't mean there aren't promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little flash fic I wrote for my birthday. Cause I could. Hope you enjoy it!

Oliver Queen and Sara Lance are never going to get married. 

There will never be a lavish ceremony with hundreds of guests they barely know watching them with rapt attention. They will never dance a first dance as husband and wife. Laurel will never have to raise a glass in toast to her ex and her sister. And Quentin Lance will never have to give his daughter away in an outdated tradition. 

That doesn't mean there aren't promises. 

The first is that night in the foundry. After Oliver has accepted that to win, to protect those he loves, he can't go it alone. 

“Together.”

It's just the first. Slade is defeated. Somehow in the midst of the clusterfuck of a goat rodeo, every member of their team survives. 

When the dust has settled that night and Oliver and Sara finally collapse into bed, he thanks her. Not just for helping, but for surviving. 

“You can't die again, Sara. I can't lose you again.”

That's one promise she never makes. But then, neither does he. 

As feared, the League comes calling sooner rather than later. Sara puts up a fight when Oliver pushes to go with her to face them. 

“Together. Remember? You go, I go. That wasn't just about Slade, Sara.” Oliver bites out. 

Sara relents. She can't expect him to let her make her own choices if she's not willing to let him make his own. 

They survive that confrontation as well. It's possible they've even won allies. Only time will tell. 

There are new enemies. Some of them as fierce and strong as Slade and the League. 

But that's not the only danger they face. 

Oliver gets shot in the gut in brood daylight. 

Sara hunts the sniper down and kills him. Clean, quick, but stone cold sober. 

And then she sits at Oliver's bedside all whispered apologies and hoarse pleas. She vows to never kill again if he'll wake up. She promises to kill everyone responsible if he doesn't. She swears she'll do whatever he wants, but she needs him to live. She doesn't know how to do this without him anymore. 

She tells him he doesn't get to die. Not like that. He doesn't get to leave her yet. 

He manages to pull through. He heals. 

She stops short of reminding him, “Where you go, I go.”

Oliver Queen and Sara Lance will never get married. But they do say vows. Everyday promises. They never, ever say forever. They know that would be a lie. They don't even say, “Till death.” Death could come at any time and that might be too soon. 

But they do say, “Together.”

Together today. Together in this fight. Together tonight. Together in laughter and together in pain. Together for now. 

And it's enough.


End file.
